Play structures such as inflatable bouncy houses or obstacle courses have existed for some time. These structures often include different types of obstacles and/or elements such as steps to climb, slides to slide down, blocks to jump over, rings to squeeze through, hanging obstacles to navigate, and other types of forms. In addition, many inflatable structures include games such as ball and hoop games and other types of games.
However, these inflatable structures have significant limitations in the area of freely rotating forms such as gates or rotating obstacles. For example, some inflatable play structures require an electric base motor to apply the rotational force to the rotating forms. This requires an electrical power source in addition to the gears and other mechanisms necessary for the form to rotate. Others require that the forms be rotated manually, and due to the friction involved, this may be difficult for smaller children.
As such, there continues to be a need for new and innovative play structure elements that introduce new types of rotating forms. For example, there is a need for a rotating form for use within an inflatable play structure that is able to rotate freely and easily.